Everlasting
by DefyingGravity4Good
Summary: What would have happened if Elphaba and Fiyero had kissed during the Lion Cub scene?  Multi-chapter, AU-Shiz rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I know that all of us Fiyeraba addicts dream about. What would happen if Fiyero and Elphaba kissed during the Lion Cub scene? Well, here is my answer! :)**

**Also, I'm uploading this on Wicked Day. Today is the 8****th**** anniversary of our favorite musical, and I'm going to the Matinee this afternoon! :D I'll tell you how it was next chapter ;)**

**I would like to dedicate this story to my amazing Beta, DeeplyShallow, although she only read the first few chapters, she did keep me motivated :) and she may not even recognize this because I changed the name at the last minute…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked, or any other references stuck in here that I may have subconsciously wrote since this story was written over the course of the summer in which the final Harry Potter movie was released and I just had a crazy summer :P**

Everlasting chapter 1

"You're bleeding." Elphaba said quietly, noting the scratch on Fiyero's cheek.

"I-I am?" he asked dumbly, distracted by the beautiful, brown eyes in front of him.

"It must have scratched you." She said, pointing towards the cage behind her, but not looking away from the eyes of the first person whom had willingly helped her.

"Yeah…. Or maybe it scratched me…. Or… something…" he trailed off, completely fascinated by this strange girl, determined to stand up for what she believed in. she was like a breath of fresh air to him. A green hand reached forward and touched his cheek. He slowly leaned forward; she unconsciously leaned as well, before they knew it, their lips met in a small, chaste kiss. Fiyero went to deepen the kiss, as his hands tangled in her long, dark curls.

She almost let him, but she abruptly pulled away, "Fiyero, no!" she exclaimed, breathing ragged. She immediately jumped to her feet and backed up, "Fiyero… we… I…um, bye." She stuttered then ran off. Fiyero got onto his feet and watched her retreating form.

"What just happened?" he asked himself. The Lion cub howled, seemingly in answer. The prince knelt down to the cage, "Well," he said through the metal bars, "Looks like its just you and me. Come on, let's get you somewhere safe." He picked up the cage, traveling deeper into the forest, all the while replaying the scene between him and Elphaba in his head.

"_Or you wouldn't be so unhappy."_

She had said it as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, yet even his own parents couldn't see it. She had known him for only a few weeks. How had she seen through him so easily? And when she had touched his hand. His cheek… Oz, he couldn't even find the words to describe it.

For the next few days, Elphaba avoided Fiyero like the plague. The prince had used this time, after many attempts to get her to talk to him, to do some serious _thinking. _Every time he thought of the moment they had shared in the forest grove, he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if they were together. He thought of the way she read him like a book, the way she would always stand up for what she believed in, how beautiful she was. He thought about how much he was beginning to care for her.

How much he liked her.

Elphaba did her fair share of assessment as well. Of course the guilt of knowing that she had kissed Fiyero clawing at her conscious every time Galinda went on about how he was being distant was virtually unbearable. But it she also couldn't relieve the desire to reflect on how his hand felt in her's, how soft and gentle his lips were, how she thought that perhaps he could be a man she could easily give her guarded heart to.

Finally, after nearly a week of serious deliberation, Fiyero caught up with her by the statue in the courtyard one evening.

"Elphaba!" he called out to her, she began to run again. "No, Elphaba, I need to talk to you."

The green girl turned to him, "What?"

Fiyero sighed, the speech he had planned suddenly escaping him. "Elphaba, I like you. A lot." He settled for, _"Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to wing it…" _he thought.

"Fiyero…What in Oz are you talking about? You don't like me, okay? You're not supposed to like me. Now, if you will excuse me, Master Tiggular, I have to get back to my dorm before curfew." she said sternly.

Fiyero stopped her, "Elphie…Fae, I want to be with you. Not Galinda. Why can't you see that you're smart, caring, and beautiful?" The green girl scoffed at the last statement. "Fae, I know that this really isn't how I usually go about a relationship, but I think that we may have something."

"But, Galinda-"

"Is not the one for me. Please, Elphie. Just give me a chance."

Elphaba sighed, and considered him. This wonderful, beautiful, kind boy wanted to be with _her. _She knew that with a single brush of the hands, and that kiss, that she had fallen head-over-heels, even in that short amount of time. She mentally cursed him for being so enchanting.

Now here he was, almost _begging_ her to give him a chance, when, in her mind, it should have been the other way around. She was the one not worthy of him. "Okay." She finally agreed, unable to fight it any longer.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, really." She smiled. He went to kiss her, when she brought a finger to his lips to stop him. "_If,_ we tell Galinda tomorrow. I don't want to keep this from her."

"Alright. I just hope she doesn't kill us…" Elphaba nodded in agreement, she really didn't want to lose her only friend. "Can I kiss you now?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes at his dramatics, but obliged.

She never thought that she would be swept off her feet by 'Prince Charming'. She was no princess, after all. Yet, she was the one to _literally_ get her prince.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo… Wicked was AMAZING! (as always) and I put together a small review:**

**First thing's first. Shen-Shen sounded STONED! It was actually rather disturbing. Yet funny :P**

**Glinda- was a little nasal-y in Popular, but overall, very good :) her acting kinda reminded my of Kristen Chenoweth**

**Elphaba- Understudy, but great! The Wizard and I wasn't really her best song, so I was kinda worried at first, but she turned out to be really good! And I got to talk to her at stage door and she was so sweet! I told her that I wanted to play Elphaba, and she was all, "That's great! Hey, why don't you come back tonight and do it!" of course, she was joking, but whatever! Lol, and when she came out, Fiyero was already out there, and they were joking around and going, "Elphie!" "Oh, Fiyero!" in lovestruck voices. It was really funny :P**

**The Wizard- This was my second time seeing this Wizard, and he was great! He totally oozed sleazy car salesman :P**

**Fiyero- HOOOOOTTTTTT! and he had an amazing voice! His acting was really good in the Lion Cub scene, and such. His Thank Goodness acting was on and off for me. Although, when he swung on in the Catfight scene, his, "LET THE GREEN GIRL GO!" was hilarious, yet I could take it seriously. Like he really was trying to save her, not just do some slapstick comedy, which is what I feel with a lot of Fiyeros.**

**Nessa- Great! I seriously loved her! Her Wicked Witch of the East was so powerful. And, this is so random, but she's blonde! I've just never seen a blonde Nessa :P lol**

**Dr. Dillamond- was an understudy, but great as well. He kinda reminded me of my grandpa O_o**

**Some song reviews:**

**ALAYM- woah! It was like sex with clothes on! But really good! You could totally feel a desperation, and longing.**

**Thank Goodness- Glinda did an amazing job of delivering the emotions that she would be feeling at that time. Fiyero was pretty good, but he would like, hold Glinda one minute, then look really ticked at her. But there was this great moment after he had his little out burst, where he's facing away from her, and she hugs him from behind, but he doesn't even move. Then, of course he turns around and says, the "of course I'll marry you" thing, but he seemed almost happy about it, and then when he said, "I'm always happy." It just didn't sound fake enough to me :/**

Everlasting chapter 2

Elphaba had told her new boyfriend that they would tell Galinda the next day. But, unfortunately, Fiyero's idea of 'the next day' is 'next week'. So, Elphaba and Fiyero had been sneaking around, behind the blonde's back for over a week. They had spent hours in the library, because Elphaba was convincing him to do better in school, and it didn't look suspicious, obviously no one noticed Fiyero rubbing her leg under the table. As well as her slapping his hand away.

She had gone to his dorm a few times, where they just talked and spent as much time together as they could. He didn't have a roommate, so it made it much easier for them to just relax in there. The quiet afternoons they spent together were the green girl's favorite. It was nice to just talk to him, they were really getting to know one another, and she was slowly becoming surer of herself because of him.

One day, she went to his room with some important news.

Elphaba pounded on his door excitedly, he opened the door and smiled, seeing whom his visitor was. "Oh, hey Elphaba! Come on in."

She obliged, giving him a kiss as he closed the door behind her, "Yero, I need to tell you something." She said, containing her excitement.

"What's up?" he asked, leading her towards the bed, where they sat down.

"This!" she said, pulling a green envelope from her pocket.

Fiyero looked down at the envelope in amazement, seeing the address that he recognized as coming from the Emerald City. "Elphaba… is this?" he knew that she wanted to meet the Wizard. It was something she had told him only a few days ago.

Elphaba nodded hysterically, "Oh my Oz! Elphaba… this is incredible, Congratulations!" he exclaimed, giving her a hug.

"Thank you."

"So," Fiyero began, "When do you leave?"

Elphaba sighed, "I don't even know if I'm going to go…"

"What? Why wouldn't you go?" he asked, "I mean, its not like the Wizard is some evil tyrant, who's going to trick you into torturing a Monkey and then make all of Oz believe you're evil." He laughed at himself and the ridiculous statement he had just made.

Elphaba smiled, "Yes… um, that is kind of…insane…" she sighed, "Its just. When Madame Morrible first told me about this opportunity, I didn't have anything to loose. All I had was a future caring for Nessa, cooking and cleaning. With the Wizard… I could make something of myself. I would be able to do_ something,_ now… I have Galinda and you… I feel like I can have a life now. A life where I would rather make a difference on my own, and maybe in a different part of Oz. does that make sense?" she asked warily.

Fiyero nodded, "Yes. It does. Just do whatever you feel is right."

Elphaba smiled towards her boyfriend, "I… I don't think I should… I feel like I might be able to do more if I finish school and this letter says that I would drop school and everything to work with him."

"Its your decision."

The new couple had had a few squabbles here and there, like any couple would, these were mostly fueled by the fact that they were still sneaking around, and lying to Galinda. Now, it was obvious that they both cared very much for the blonde, and didn't want to break her heart, "However," Elphaba had argued one day, "The longer we wait, the more damage it will do." Fiyero knew she was right, she always was, and that is the reason he was now sitting across the table from a fuming blonde. Without Elphaba.

"You. Did. WHAT!" she asked furiously.

"I-I kissed her. And we're… um.. kind of dating….. And that, Lin, is why I'm breaking up with you." He said, nervously.

"You and Elphaba." The prince noted that she didn't say 'Elphie', which worried him more, "Have been dating behind my back. For, how long exactly?" she asked, dangerously calm.

"Um, a week." Fiyero said pathetically.

"A WEEK!" she screeched, "I cannot believe you!" she grabbed the glass of water sitting on the table and dumped it on his head. He watched as she stomped off, maybe he should have waited for Elphaba to get there, like they had planned…

Galinda walked promptly towards her and Elphaba's dorm, muttering words that most would be surprised she knew. When she reached the room, Elphaba was innocently putting her shoes on; Galinda slammed the door closed as she entered, startling the green girl. "Hey, Lin.-"

"Don't you 'Hey, Lin' me!" she said, eyes blazing.

Elphaba wasn't sure exactly what was going on, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? What's wrong is that Fiyero just told me that the two of you have been dating behind my back! That's what's wrong!"

Elphaba's eyes widened, _"of course, why couldn't he wait ten minutes for me to get there? That stupid, adorable prince…."_ Elphaba sighed, "Listen, Lin, you don't understand-"

"Oh, I understand! I understand that you stole Fifi from me! I was going to marry him!"

"You said that within twelve hours of meeting him! And you know, as well as I do, that he hates that nickname."

Galinda glared, "I don't care! He's mine! How could you? I thought you were my friend! But, no. you're nothing but a back-stabbing, boyfriend stealing, SLUT! I hate you!"

Galinda's words hit Elphaba hard. Everything had been fine between her and the blonde for a few weeks. From enemies to best friends, and now back to enemies. The dark-haired witch ran out of the room. She ran and ran, until she reached the boy's dorms. Elphaba sprinted up the stairs, and down the hallway before reaching Fiyero's room. She pounded on the door, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, she swallowed them back. The door swung open, to reveal the prince. At first, he looked happy to see her, but then he noticed her glassy eyes, and pulled her into an embrace. They stood there for a little while, and he just held her. He eventually led her inside and closed the door behind him.

"What happened, Sweetheart?" he asked her, as they sat down on the bed, him still holding her upright.

"Galinda got very upset about… um… us." She told him, "Now," she turned to him, "Why didn't you wait for me? This could have gone a lot smoother if you had waited ten minutes."

"Well, she was early, and I was having trouble stalling. Plus, you said it yourself, the longer we wait, the more trouble."

"I meant, that we should have told her a week ago." She really wanted to argue with him, but didn't have the mental strength at that moment, so she just buried her head in his chest. "What are we going to do now?" she asked him, her voice slightly muffled.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just ignore her. We'll come out to the entire campus tomorrow." Elphaba nodded silently into his shoulder, "How about you stay here tonight?"

Elphaba lifted her head, "Really? You're asking _that_ when I just had the fight of the century with my best friend?" she asked him, wondering how he could think of that at a time like this.

He laughed a little, "And you say that_ I_ need to get my mind out of the gutter. No, Fae, I didn't mean that, I meant that I'll sleep on the couch, so you can have my bed and avoid a pink and fluffy death."

"Fine." She laughed at him.

**Don't worry, this isn't one of those stories that makes Glinda evil. She's just blowing off steam :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited so far! I love getting that email, it just makes my day so much better.**

**So, this is only the third chapter (there are 15) and I already miss writing this story, so I've already decided to do a "missing moments story" because there was so much more I had planned, but I set myself a deadline, which I barely made, and some things were cut, and because I can't seem to think of an idea for a sequel.**

Perpetually Present chapter 3

Galinda Upland awoke in her frilly pink bed. When she looked to the other side of the room, she saw that Elphaba wasn't there. She never came back the night before. _"Maybe I was a little harsh…."_ She thought. But, she stole Fiyero! The blonde still felt betrayed, and hurt.

Galinda sighed and got out of bed, to begin preparing for her day, she knew it would be a hard one. She wasn't fuming, as much as she had been, she was more brooding, and tired.

She heard something in the main room while showering, but didn't think anything of it. Once she was showered, dressed, and applied her make-up, she left for the cafeteria.

As the blonde arrived, she saw her ex-boyfriend, and roommate sitting at a small table in the corner, holding hands, and talking quietly. _"Just ignore them."_ Galinda told herself, as she went to grab herself a muffin.

_********* line*********line********_

Elphaba awoke in Fiyero's arms, and her face stiff with the tears she had finally allowed herself to shed. She rolled over to look at her boyfriend, they were still in the clothes they had worn the day before, having talked as he comforted her until they, literally, fell over, asleep. She looked over at the clock; Galinda would probably still be asleep. So she wiggled herself of Fiyero's arms (as much as she would have liked to have stayed) and snuck out of the room before he awoke.

She quickly went to the dorm she shared with Galinda. When she arrived, she heard the sound of a shower running, and snuck in to change clothes, and go back to Fiyero.

She got back to the boy's dorms, when she realized, that she didn't have a key. Thankfully, she ran, literally, ran into Fiyero in the hallway. "Fancy meeting you here." He joked, after helping her up, as she had fallen on impact.

Elphaba smiled at him, "Likewise."

"Where did you go? I was worried."

"I went back to my room. Figured I needed to change, and she was in the shower, so I took my chance." She wished she didn't have to avoid her friend.

Sensing this, Fiyero spoke up, "Fae, you and Galinda will make up. Okay?"

She sighed sadly, "Okay."

"Good." He smiled, chipper as ever. (Something that annoyed her greatly.) "Now, shall we go grab some breakfast before class?" he asked, offering his arm.

She took his hand instead, "Yes, we shall."

Later, they sat at a small, two-person table in a corner, holding hands and eating. Almost the entire student body that was present were staring at them, in disbelief that _Fiyero Tiggular_ seemed to be dating the Artichoke.

As another group of girls walked past their table, with disgusted, and jealous looks on their faces Fiyero turned to the green girl, "Fae, just ignore them."

"I'm trying." She told him tensely, feeling the angry stares of the girls around her, all of them wanting nothing more than for Fiyero to take them to bed. Elphaba felt a wave of possessiveness go through her at the thought, even though she _knew_ that he could find someone, anyone, better than her, but he had chosen her and she figured that if he had, then it was the worst thing she could do to deny him.

Whilst avoiding the stares and hurtful words, Elphaba saw Galinda walk into the cafeteria, to be immediately surrounded by her wanna-be's.

"Hey, Galinda," Pfannee said, "Did you hear? Fiyero is dating the green freak! I can't believe it! How did you break up with him, again?" of course, Galinda's followers assumed that she had broken up with him, not her best friend stealing him.

The blonde just sent a fake smile towards her 'friend', "Let's not dwell on the past, he seems to have moved on, and I think I will too." Of course, she said that out loud, on the inside, she still felt betrayed, and hurt.

Galinda looked over at the table where the couple sat, and moved towards them so that she could hear what they were saying. Just then, Avaric walked towards the table. "Oh, hey Greenie." He said with a smirk towards Elphaba. He then turned towards Fiyero, "So, are you _really_ dating this freak?"

Fiyero stood up angrily, "I'd shut up if I were you, Avaric." He snarled.

"Aw, is the little Princey-poo defending the frog?" he said, condescendingly, as if he were talking to a five-year-old.

Fiyero began to lunge at the boy, when Elphaba grabbed his arm, and stopped him. "Yero, relax."

"But, Fae! He-" the prince saw the earnest look in his girlfriend's eyes, and sent one final death glare at Avaric, before sitting down.

"cough, cough, whipped already, cough cough." The young man said as he walked away.

"Fiyero, please, don't ever do that again"

The prince looked confused, _"Adorably confused…"_ Elphaba thought, bitterly.

"Why not? You _don't_ want me to defend you? You're my girlfriend, and I care about you, so I'm going to prote-"

"No, Fiyero."

"Why not?" Fiyero asked, genuinely confused as to why she didn't want him to stand up for her.

"Because, I don't want you to get into trouble on my behalf." She snapped.

Fiyero was taken aback, "What makes you think I care? Elphaba, you are far more important to me than any school record."

Elphaba sighed, "Just be careful, okay?"

"Fine." The prince slung his arm around her shoulder.

Galinda looked away from the couple, trying to comprehend what she just saw. They both seemed so happy with each other, and then, when Avaric decided to be a jerk, Fiyero would protect Elphaba. He had never acted like that with her. Maybe she had been a little harsh when she had talked to her green roommate the day before. Well, 'yelled' would have been a better term. One can't control whom they fall in love with.

"_Yes, and you couldn't control falling in love with him as well."_ A little voice inside her head whispered.

Darn Fiyero and his irresistibility.

But, as mad and upset as she was, she still cared about them, and wanted them to be happy. However, it had been wrong of them to go behind her back. Although, she did go a little far, Elphaba would never do something that stupid without a good reason.

Like love.

The blonde decided that maybe it was time to apologize.

That afternoon, once classes were let out for the week, as it was Friday, Elphaba stealthily crept towards her room. She grabbed a bag and started stuffing it with necessary items, as she was spending the night in Fiyero's room again, to avoid her friend's anger.

Galinda came to her room after being stopped by Shen-Shen, who wanted to borrow some of the blonde's nail polish.

When she opened to door, she was surprised to see Elphaba packing a bag, "Elphaba," the green girl jumped, not realizing that Galinda was present. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm spending the night at a friend's dorm…" '_Yeah… Yero's…'_ she thought. Galinda knew better, the green girl didn't have any friends other than herself, Boq (who's room she was most defiantly _not_ going to sleep in), Nessarose, but she wouldn't want to be in there with Madame Morrible, and Fiyero. She would probably go with the last option.

Galinda couldn't contain herself any longer, she threw herself at Elphaba in a huge hug, "Oh, Elphie! I missed you _so _much! I'm sorry, he obviously loves you, and you love him. You deserve each other! And I'm sorry I stood in the way!"

Elphaba smiled at her friend as she wiggled out of the hug, "Its okay, Lin. I should have told you sooner."

"Well, duh! But… I suppose its okay, I mean, I care for both of you, and yes, I still have feelings for Fiyero. But, I want you guys to be happy."

Elphaba felt awful, "Galinda… if you still have feelings for him, than I don't want to cause you any more pain..."

"No, Elphie. Its alright. It is pretty obvious that its completely one-sided, so he's not the one for me, okay? I'll get over it. Its you that he wants."

"He does care about you. But I think he feels more like he does towards his sister, than to you." Elphaba said sheepishly.

"He has a sister?"

"He never told you that?"

The friends laughed and hugged once more, "I'll be right back." Elphaba said.

Galinda giggled, "Going to tell Fiyero that the sleepover is canceled?"

Elphaba blushed and went to find the prince.

She eventually came to his room, and knocked on the door, it swung open to reveal Fiyero, he smiled at the sight of her, "Hey!" he quickly pulled her into a kiss, which she gladly returned. "You're early. Not that I'm complaining." He said with a smirk, and was about to kiss her again when she put a finger to his lips to stop him.

"Yero, I just came to tell you that I'm not spending the night."

His face looked crestfallen, "Why?" he whined.

"Because Galinda and I made up, so there is no danger of her killing me in my sleep."

"Okay. I'm glad you two are speaking again. You have no idea how awkward it is to be in the middle of a catfight."

She laughed, then a smirk played at her emerald lips, "I would have thought that you enjoyed that."

"Haha, you're hilarious." He said sarcastically.

"Goodnight, Yero."

"Goodnight, Fae." He gave her a kiss and she went back to her room, where she and Galinda spent most of the night chatting about everything and anything they could think of.

But mostly Galinda telling Elphaba how much Fiyero would _love_ to see her in a pink dress.


	4. Chapter 4

Everlasting chapter 4

"Mmhm… Yero, stop it!" Elphaba let a small giggle escape her, as her boyfriend of two months nuzzled her neck.

"And why, do tell, would I do that?" he asked innocently.

"Because, _Darling_, we're supposed to be studying."

It was true. And they had started out doing just that. But, Fiyero decided that the grapes she was rewarding him with whenever he got the answer right, weren't enough. He then decided that kisses were better, and he was easily distracted.

"Can't we take a break?" he pouted.

"Fine." Elphaba grumbled. "So, anything going on with you?"

"Actually, Fae," he began "I got a letter from my parents, and they're coming to visit this weekend." She nodded and began to say something but he continued, "And, as you know, they know about us, and everything, and, they really want to meet you…"

"Me?"

"Well, they said they wanted to meet Elphaba Thropp, and You're the only Elphaba Thropp I know…"

She shook her head, "I mean _why_ do they want to meet me? Its not as if-"

"Fae!" he interrupted, "You're my girlfriend," she smiled at this, there was a time when she _knew_ she would never be Fiyero's girlfriend and it had truly broken her fragile, guarded heart. "Of course they want to meet you! Plus, they already love you, because you've gotten my grades up." It was true, since he had started dating her and, to a lesser extent, the day with the lion cub, he really had been working much harder on his education, and was doing much better.

"I'm telling you, you've done the work." The green girl argued.

"Yes, I suppose that is true, but if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be _doing_ that work."

"Good point." She conceded, and allowed herself to be kissed, again. "And I'm proud of you for how much you've improved."

"Thank you." He initiated another kiss, simply because he could. The green girl did not object, but there was a knock at the door. Elphaba began to pull away to answer it, but Fiyero mumbled a "leave it." Against her lips.

Another knock. Elphaba managed to wiggle herself out of his arms, not that she wanted to, and went to answer the door.

When she swung the door open, she was surprised to see Nessarose on the other side. She immediately ran a green hand through her slightly disheveled hair. "Hi, Nessie." She said nervously, knowing her sister wouldn't approve of Fiyero being in her dorm room.

"Good afternoon, Fabala." She then noticed Fiyero sitting on Elphaba's bed, hair mused, and shirt half-way unbuttoned. She raised her eyebrows, "What are you two doing?"

"Studying." The Winkie spoke up.

"Oh… what exactly?" Nessa asked and Fiyero held up the first book he found lying on the floor. Which just happened to be an Anatomy book. "Ah… I see." Nessarose sent a disapproving look towards her sister.

"Oh, relax, Nessa. We weren't doing anything indecent." Elphaba told the girl.

"Okay, then."

"Well," Elphaba began, "Come in." She opened the door wider to allow Nessarose to wheel herself in, "What brings you over here?" the green girl asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Nessa's face turned excited as she came closer, "Father's coming to visit!"

Elphaba was far less excited, given her and Frexapar's relationship, but decided to amuse her sister. "Really, Nessie? When?"

"This weekend!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I realize that last chapter was rather short, but this is part 2 of 'meet the parents' (DUN DUN DUN!) and aren't I evil for having Frex and Fiyero's parents there at the same time? Prepare for awkwardness! MWAHAHAHA! *cough***

**I'm going to put a tiny disclaimer here, because Fiyero's nickname from his mom belongs to Psych (the most wonderful cop show ever created) I liked the idea and I was going to use just a different thing, but I couldn't figure out another :/**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

Everlasting chapter 5

On Friday afternoon, after all had retrieved their parents from the train station, Fiyero was giving his parents, Rainn and Javon, a tour of campus, "So, that's the library," he pointed towards his girlfriend's favorite building, "And, that's the-"

Rainn rolled her eyes, "Fiyero, dear, we've seen a college campus before, but what we haven't seen, is your girlfriend who you keep raving about."

"Mom, her father's in town, she's busy…" he said, knowing that he would much rather see her, and make sure she was okay, than be giving his parents a tour. She had told him a little about her childhood, and he was worried about her.

"Son," Jovon spoke up, "Why don't we all meet up for lunch, tomorrow?"

Fiyero thought about this for a moment, a chance to see Elphaba, on their otherwise, packed weekend schedule. "Um, okay, I'll talk to her later."

Later that afternoon, Fiyero spotted Elphaba sitting at the base of a tree, her back leaning against the trunk. She had a think volume in front of her, but she wasn't really reading it, but rather had her head leaned back and her eyes closed, trying to clear her mind.

The prince walked towards her and sat down next to her, she jumped, startled out of her thoughts by the new person, "Oh, hi Yero." She said once she realized who the intruder was.

He kissed her, "Hey." She smiled at him, and leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing wearily. "You seem tired."

"I am."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Where are your father and Nessa?"

"Nessa wanted to spend some time alone with him, so they went on a walk. Frankly, I'm thankful for the quiet."

"Well, you may not get much more…"

She looked up at him suspiciously, "Why?"

"Well, I was talking to my parents, and, given how much they want to meet you, my dad suggested that we all go to lunch tomorrow."

"And by 'all of us' you mean…"

"Yup. My parents, your father, us, and Nessa."

"Do we have to?"

"Probably."

She seemed to have a mental debate before sighing in defeat, "Okay. I'll let Father and Nessa know." she began to get up to find them, but Fiyero pulled her back down.

She let out a yelp of surprise, "Not yet. Later. This is the most likely the only alone time we'll get all weekend." He said before kissing her fiercely. She instinctually wrapped her arms around his neck, while his coiled around her waist.

The next day, at about eleven-o-clock in the morning Galinda was begging Elphaba to allow her to 'Galindafy' her to meet Fiyero's parents "Please, Elphie! Please! You're meeting the king and queen of the Vinkus, possibly your future in-laws! You want to look good." The blonde begged.

"Galinda. Fiyero hasn't proposed-"

"Not _yet_!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "Whatever. But its just lunch, and if me and Fiyero are going to work out, than his parents might as well get used to the real me." The green girl argued.

"Fine." Galinda grumbled

Fiyero and his parents arrived at the chosen restaurant, a small café near campus called, The Honey Blossom. He was anxious to see Elphaba, and get the weekend over with, so they could go back to normal, for Frex was leaving that night, and his parents were headed back towards the Vinkus the next morning.

Suddenly, Fiyero saw the familiar flash of green and his heart leapt. She walked in, wheeling Nessarose in front of her, with Frexapar at her heels, looking disgruntled to be present. "Fae!" Fiyero called her over.

The green girl's eyes lit up at the sight of Fiyero, she permitted a small smile creep across her face as the three of them approached the Vinkun's table. Fiyero's parents were slightly startled when they first saw Elphaba, but as they saw the way their son looked at the girl, they immediately knew that behind the skin, there was obviously more to the girl than met the eye. _'My baby boy's in love.'_ Rainn couldn't help but think, letting her motherly instincts kick in.

All three rose to greet the new arrivals, Fiyero took Elphaba's hand as she let Nessa go. Javon out reached a hand towards the girl, and kissed her's gentlemanly, "I'm Fiyero's father, Javon." He introduced himself, Elphaba curtsied, "Its is nice to finally meet the woman who has gotten my son to think." Elphaba blushed as Fiyero groaned.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, your majesty."

"Oh, please, none of this, 'your majesty', its Javon, and this is my wife, Rainn." The king gestured towards his wife.

Rainn outreached a hand as well, and shook Elphaba's, "I've been looking forward to meeting you, dear. Anyone who can make my little Goose as happy as you have is good in my book."

"Mom!" Fiyero whined at the nickname his mother had christened him with at age six.

Elphaba felt a bubble of laughter in her throat at that, but held it in, not wanting to be disrespectful. She then gently prodded Fiyero in the arm, she cleared her throat, "Um, Yero, this is my father, Frexapar Thropp." She gestured towards the man slightly behind her.

He stepped forward, and shook Fiyero's hand, if only out of pure politeness. "Governor." Fiyero said, bowing his head slightly.

After the awkward introduction of Frexapar, the group sat down and ordered their food. Javon and Rainn engaged in trying to get to know Elphaba, talking to her about her schoolwork, and her interests. Fiyero smiled, seeing that his parents seemed to like his girlfriend and were attempting to treat her as family, as well as how Elphaba was becoming increasingly comfortable around them as lunch dragged on.

Frex glared at Fiyero through the majority of the afternoon, but of course, not for Elphaba's sake, for Nessarose's, he was so sure that Fiyero's reputation would somehow damage Nessa's.

When the check finally arrived, Javon offered to pay, and, after convincing Elphaba that she didn't have to at least pay for her own, they all left.

Fiyero and Elphaba finally got some alone time, after his parents got back to their hotel, right off of campus, and Nessa was back in her dorm, and Frex went who-knows-where, the couple wandered around campus, hand-in-hand, just enjoying each other's company. "You know, Fae, it'll be nice once our parents are back at home, we can just get back to normal."

"It has been interesting." The green girl confessed, "And your parents are really nice. I can tell how much they love you…Goose."

Fiyero glared playfully at her, but then realized how she missed that sort of parental love, "Fae…"

"Don't pity me, Tiggular."

"Sorry." He pulled her to him, and kissed her. Unbeknownst to them Frex had wandered around to the same area and watched them disapprovingly.

As the couple parted ways, Frex cornered the green girl, "Elphaba!" he bellowed to the young woman, "You are gallivanting around with that boy, when you should be caring for Nessarose! And what's worse, is that Winkie's reputation will, no doubt, damage Nessa's!"

Elphaba had never been able to defend herself from her father's harsh words, "Y-yes, Father." She said, "I will make sure to make Nessa my priority."

"You better." the Governor said, walking away. Elphaba went back towards her dorm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thought I was going to miss updating, did you? I know I usually update in the morning, every other day, but for some reason I didn't get around to until this afternoon. So now, at 1:00 pm, is my third favorite chapter :P**

Everlasting chapter 6

About a month after meeting each other's parents, Elphaba and Fiyero were going strong, their relationship grew and they were extremely close.

That Wednesday was the couple's three-month anniversary. Elphaba had agreed with Fiyero to celebrate every three months, even though he was determined for every week.

Since the anniversary fell on a weekday, Fiyero was planning something for that Friday, as usual; he refused to tell Elphaba anything about his plans, wanting to surprise her.

"So, Elphie," Galinda asked her friend on the anniversary, "What do you think Fiyero's planning?" the blonde was, of course, always a fan of romance, and curious as to what the prince was going to do for her friend.

"I don't know…"

Galinda sighed dreamily, "I bet its something super romanticified!"

That Friday, as Fiyero dressed and made the final preparations to the candle light dinner he had set up in his private suite for him and Elphaba, he couldn't help but reflect on how much their relationship had grown, how much she had changed. How much _he_ had changed. Gone was the partying playboy he used to be, he had matured immensely over the three-and-a-half months he had known her, and even more in the three months they had been together.

And how she had changed, she was more confident, sure of herself, and more apt to stand up for herself. She let her walls come down around Fiyero, and he felt honored to be the one she trusted that much. Oz, he loved her.

Now, if her could only tell her. But that was the plan for tonight.

At seven PM sharp, a knock sounded on Fiyero's door. He couldn't help but smile, punctual as always. The prince opened the door to reveal the green girl, in a simple black dress that came to her knee, and actually showed her shape, but with modest cap sleeves. "Wow." He breathed, "You look beautiful, Fae"

She rolled her eyes at being referred to as 'beautiful', but replied with a quiet, "Thank you."

"Come on in." he opened the door wider, and stepped to the side to allow her in.

Fiyero had dimmed the lights slightly, and set up a small table in the center of the room, with two candles, and a platter in the middle with a large dome lid covering whatever he had prepared.

Elphaba went over towards the table and lifted the lid off of the platter, "Really, Yero?" she asked her boyfriend with a small smirk, "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?"

The young man looked sheepish, "Well, you know I'm not good with cooking…"

"Right, you have a palace, with servants who do all of this for you." She teased him.

He rolled his eyes and walked towards her, pulling out her chair, and gestured for her to sit. The green girl rolled her eyes, refraining from telling him that she could have very well pulled out her own seat, but choosing to amuse him, sat down, with a "thank you."

They started an easy conversation, and Elphaba got on a rant about how their new Life Sciences professor was completely bias against Animals, and how he didn't even know what he was talking about.

"Don't worry, Fae." Fiyero said on the subject, "I'm sure that after we graduate, you'll go right up to the Emerald City, and make sure everything is set straight."

Elphaba sighed.

Fiyero arose from his seat, "Come on, get up." He said, offering a hand.

"Why?" she asked, taking his hand and getting up.

"Because." He clicked the button on his music player, and a soft, romantic tune began. "I want to dance with the lovely lady before me." He twirled her around.

A soft laugh escaped Elphaba, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, as his encircled her waist. They swayed slowly to the music, just enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms. Elphaba rested her head on Fiyero's shoulder, and he tightened his hold on her.

"_Well,"_ Fiyero thought, _"This seems like a good a time as any."_

"I love you." The prince whispered into Elphaba's ear.

The green girl's head immediately shot up, "What?" she asked, with wide eyes.

"I love you, Fae."

Elphaba wiggled herself out of his arms, "No. No, you can't. That's-that's idiotic. I mean, why would you love me?"

Fiyero had had a feeling that he would need to prove it to her, "Because-"

"I have to go." She said absentmindedly, grabbing her coat, and dashing out of the door. Fiyero immediately followed after her, but she was fast.

"Elphaba!" he eventually caught up with her in the courtyard. The very courtyard that they had met in, and he had almost run her over in.

She turned to face him; he saw a few tears welling up in her eyes, "What?" she snapped.

Fiyero felt a pang of guilt seeing those tears, "Elphaba. Please, listen to me."

"Fiyero… everything was fine, and you don't have to lie to me, and tell me that you love me, and that's okay. Just, don't pity me. I don't need that."

Fiyero realized what this was about, she really had never had anyone love her, "Fae, I'm not lying to you. I never could, you mean everything to me. Okay, I love you."

"But-"

"I love you."

Elphaba looked into his eyes, seeing only the truth and love in his eyes. "I-I love you too." She breathed.

A huge grin spread across the prince's face as he leaned forward to kiss her.


	7. Chapter 7

**I noticed you guys enjoyed the fluff last chapter. Guess what? THERE'S MORE! Yay! This actually a pretty fluffy story…**

**I'm really surprised I'm uploading this on schedule, because tonight is opening night of our school play (A Little Princess)!**

**So, wish me luck, and review! :)**

Everlasting chapter 7

It had been over a year since Fiyero first told Elphaba that he loved her. Over that year, Elphaba had refused the Wizard's offer, explaining that she may reconsider when she got out of school, but his reply made her even more wary. It had said that if she refused now, than he would not want her to be his vizier, and that he would find someone else. This had been a far cry from the understanding reply that she had been expecting from the kind leader she had thought of him as.

When Elphaba and Nessarose had returned to Munchkin land over the summer, Fiyero and Galinda had been sure to write to the green girl at least once a week. Elphaba had always responded as quickly as she could, as she had much housework to do.

Boq had visited a few times, and Frex seemed to like him, and thought him as an appropriate match for his Nessarose.

Although Elphaba and Fiyero had written to each other frequently, neither could deny that they were anxious to see each other in person again.

Once school started again, Fiyero and Elphaba were nearly inseparable. Of course, Elphaba was sure not to neglect her studies, as it was their senior year, Galinda or Nessa. Elphaba would wheel Nessarose around campus and they would talk, just like they were children again.

Galinda kept Elphaba awake until the wee hours of the morning as she tried to convince the green girl about how well pink went with green, and of course always quizzed her on her dates with Fiyero. As well as raving about her new boyfriend, Mclean. Mclean was a new transfer from a university in the Emerald City, Wiz-U, and after helping the blonde pick up her things in the hallway after dropping them, he had swiftly asked her to dinner, and promptly swept Galinda off of her feet.

The school year went in the blink of an eye, and before anyone knew it, it was time for finals.

Elphaba studied at any and every opportunity. Galinda tried her best to get the studious girl to relax, but she still clung to her books.

Galinda eventually complained to Fiyero, who didn't like that his girlfriend was spending more time with calculus than him any more than the perky girl did. On the other hand, it was giving him time to think… and plan.

After listening to Galinda's rant, Fiyero merely smirked, and said, "Its okay, Lin. After finals, she'll calm down. And I have something to distract her with, anyhow." He then walked away, leaving a very confused Galinda in his wake.

Nearly a week before, the prince had written to his parents, asking if he could bring a few friends with him to the Vinkus for the summer. Rainn had replied, saying that her and her husband approved, as long as all of the other guest's parents agreed.

First, he had asked Nessarose to write to her and Elphaba's father to try and convince him to let his daughters come to the Vinkus.

Next, he asked Galinda, then Boq, both able to come for the summer.

Finally, Fiyero came to talk to Elphaba about the possibility. He rapped on her door and she came to answer it a moment later. "Oh, hey Yero." She smiled when seeing whom the visitor was.

"Hey, yourself." Fiyero replied, kissing her. Elphaba silently led him into the room.

"What's up, Yero? I need to get back to history." She acknowledged the thick book sitting on the bed.

Fiyero sighed, slightly amused, "Fae, please. You know more than the professor. Now," he took her hand, " I have a little proposition for you. I wrote my parents a little while ago and asked if I could bring a few friends with me to the Vinkus this summer. They said it was fine, so…." He trailed off.

"You want me to come to the Vinkus with you."

"Yup, pretty much."

Elphaba sighed, "Yero, I would love to. But I have to care for Nessa, and father would nev-"

Fiyero pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her, "Ah, I know, but I've already talked to Nessa and she's invited as well. Plus, she's written to your father and his reply should arrive any day now." He smirked at her impressed expression.

"Wow, you've really thought of everything." Fiyero smiled proudly at her praise, "So, if he says it's alright, I'll come."

"Awesome!" he kissed her and caught a glimpse of the clock as they pulled away, "Crap. I've gotta go. My first final is in five minutes. Love you." He swiftly gave her another kiss and left before she could ask him if he'd studied any more since their study date the night before.

Finally after all tests were finished, and all sanity restored, a letter arrived from Munchkin land from Frex. When Elphaba received the letter, she opened it nervously, it read,

_Elphaba,_

_I have received information from my Nessarose, and she informed me that you both have been invited to the Vinkus by that boyfriend of yous. Now, I'm not saying that I approve of him, but as long as Nessa stays your priority, you may go._

Elphaba gaped at the paper in front of her. Never in her life had her father allowed her to do something that she would enjoy. She immediately rushed to Fiyero's dorm to tell him.

When she arrived, she pounded on the door. He opened it a moment later, "Hey lov-"

He was cut off by a kiss, "I can come!" she exclaimed excitedly after releasing him from her grasp.

"What?" he asked dumbly, dazed.

"I can come to the Vinkus with you."

"Really? That's great!" he said happily.


	8. Chapter 8

**This was my favorite chapter to write, hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

Everlasting chapter 8

The gang was scheduled to leave in one week. In that week, Galinda did a lot of shopping for their trip, and sometimes managed to drag Elphaba and Nessa with her.

As the university drained itself of students, Fiyero grew anxious as he did his own shopping. "_Oz, how am I going to do this?"_ he thought, standing in front of the large glass case filled with diamond rings.

"May I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked, bringing him out of his musings.

Fiyero looked up, "Oh, um… I suppose I could use a little help."

"Rings, huh?" the saleswoman asked, "Well, what's she like?"

Fiyero smiled fondly at the thought of Elphaba, "She's amazing. She's so selfless, always thinking of others first. She's an amazing friend, and absolutely beautiful."

"I meant what kind of jewelry she likes."

"Oh…" Fiyero blushed, "Well, she's not really into jewelry, and doesn't like anything flashy… and I have no clue what I'm doing." He smiled nervously.

She gave him a sympathetic look, after all, she saw this kind of pre-proposal jitters all the time. "Well, I think I may have something simple for you." She went to the back and soon came back out with a small ring box. "How's this?" she asked Fiyero, handing him the box.

The prince opened it to reveal a silver band with a medium sized diamond in the middle, surrounded by smaller ones. Fiyero smiled, "Perfect."

"Would you like to have it engraved?" The saleswoman asked, sliding a piece of paper and pencil towards him.

"Ah, why not?" After all, anything for his Fae.

He quickly wrote down what he wanted engraved and handed her the paper back. "It'll be ready by tomorrow afternoon, sir. Just come by and pick it up then."

Fiyero nodded, payed for the ring and left the store.

The night before the carriage to the Vinkus was to arrive, Fiyero picked Elphaba up at her dorm to go for a little moonlit walk around campus.

"So, Elphaba," Fiyero tried to begin a conversation, "Are you excited to see the Vinkus?"

The green girl nodded, "Yes. I really am looking forward to it. I've read quite a bit about it and I'd like to see it for myself."

Fiyero squeezed the emerald hand he was holding, "Its really beautiful during the summer."

Finally, Fiyero led them to the grove where they had released the Lion Cub, "Um, Yero?" Elphaba asked, perplexed, "What are we doing here?"

Fiyero gave a nervous smile, "Because this is the spot where I started falling in love with you. And I figured that it would be a good place to do this…" He sunk down on one knee, and Elphaba's eyes became the size of saucers.

"Fiyero…" she breathed.

"Fae." He began, "I love you. So much. You mean the world to me, and I still don't understand how you don't see how beautiful you are. You are smart, fiery, and compassionate. I love how you care about Animals, and how you slap me in the back of the head when I say something incredibly stupid." A small laugh escaped her, "What I'm trying to say, is that I love you and I can't live without you." he pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing the ring within. She could see the engraving on the inside. It read, "_Everlasting"_ He gave a nervous smile, "Elphaba Thropp, will you marry me?"

The jade-colored girl looked down at him, seeing the boy who had come to Shiz, proclaiming that 'Dancing through life' was the best thing to do, then she saw the man kneeling in front of her. A man who was thoughtful, kind, and loved her more than life itself, "Yes." She answered finally, beaming.

"Really?" he asked, thinking his ears might have deceived him.

"Yes, really!" she said with an exasperated eye-roll.

He sprung up from his position on the ground and kissed her passionately. "I love you." He whispered to her after they pulled away, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"I love you too."

Fiyero dropped Elphaba off at her dorm sometime later, "Goodnight, future Mrs. Tiggular." He smiled at her.

"Goodnight, Yero. I'll see you tomorrow. What time is the carriage scheduled to pick us up?"

"Nine-o-clock."

"Alright. Goodnight." She kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, love."

Elphaba unlocked the door to her and Galinda's room, and stepped into it with a dreamy smile.

Galinda looked up from the magazine in her hands upon hearing the door open, "Hey Elphie!" she then saw the smile on her best friend's face. "Elphie… did um… something happen?"

Elphaba casually stuck her left hand out. The blonde's eyes almost popped out of her head, "OH MY OZ! ELPHIE!" she squealed before tackling the green girl in a hug.

"Lin," Elphaba began as Galinda released her, "Will you be my maid of honor?" she asked shyly.

"Oh, Elphie! Of course I will!" the blonde tackled her once again.

"Thanks, Lin." The green girl smiled and looked up at the clock, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I don't have much time until curfew and I'd like to tell Nessa."

"Okay."

Elphaba made her way towards the headmistress' room to tell her sister that she would soon have a new brother-in-law.

"Oh," Madame Morrible said, as she opened the door, "Hello, Miss Elphaba."

"Madame, I'd like to see my sister."

"Alright, she's in her room."

"Thank you."

Elphaba walked to Nessa's room and knocked on the door. "Come in" she heard her sister call from inside.

Elphaba opened the door and walked in, "Hi, Nessie."

"Oh, hey Fabala." The wheelchair bound-girl greeted.

"Nessie, I need to tell you something." The green girl said, coming to sit on her sister's bed.

"What is it?" Nessarose asked.

"You like Fiyero, don't you?" Elphaba asked, trying a different approach.

Nessa was thrown off by the random question. "Yes, he's a very nice guy, and he obviously cares about you. Why do you ask?"

Elphaba smiled nervously, "Well, tonight, we went out for a little walk, and he… um.. Proposed." She showed her left hand.

"Oh, my goodness! Congratulations, Fabala!"

"Thank you, Nessa." Elphaba hugged her.

Elphaba and Nessarose talked for a little while longer, but eventually, Elphaba was forced to leave, not wanting to break curfew. Once getting back to her dorm, she slipped into her pajamas and went to sleep with a smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Everlasting chapter 9

As the carriage that held Boq, Nessarose, Galinda, Elphaba, and Fiyero approached the castle in the Vinkus, the green girl became more and more flustered. Sure, she had met Fiyero's parents before, but now she was going to become their daughter-in-law.

Fiyero placed a hand on the knee she was bouncing nervously, "Fae, relax. My parents love you and you know it." He told her softly.

"That was when I was your girlfriend, now I'm your fiancé and I'm going to be family." She whispered back.

"And they'll love you even more for it, because you make me happy."

The rest of the carriage's occupants pretended to not listen to the couple's whispered conversation, but Nessa couldn't help but stifle a gasp as they slowed to a stop in front of an enormous castle. "What is it, Nessa?" Boq asked, looking out the window to see what had surprised his girlfriend, "Woah!" The Munchkin exclaimed as he too saw the castle.

Galinda looked out as well, "Fiyero! You live here?" she asked in awe.

"Yes," he answered, "Although I prefer the one in Kiama-Ko." He said wistfully.

"Of course there's another one." Elphaba said with an eye-roll.

Finally, the carriage stopped, and Fiyero helped Elphaba out, before Boq followed, helping Galinda, and then Boq and Fiyero lifted Nessarose's chair out, before lifting her into it.

Fiyero's parents were just coming out of the large double doors to greet them, at the sight of them, Elphaba unconsciously held her hands together, her right hand covering the diamond on her left. Fiyero noticed this, but chose to ignore it for the time being.

"Goose!" Rainn exclaimed, approaching her son with a hug.

"Hi, mom. Hey, dad" Fiyero greeted his father over his mother's shoulder.

Javon gave a nod, "Son."

Rainn eventually released Fiyero and turned to Elphaba, "Hello, Elphaba dear." She smiled.

"Nice to see you, Mrs. Tiggular." Elphaba said politely.

"Now, none of that silly 'Mrs. Tiggular' business. Its Rainn to you."

Elphaba nodded meekly and Fiyero smiled at his mother treating Elphaba like a daughter already.

The prince spoke up, "Well, mom, dad, you've already met Nessa," he indicated towards the wheelchair bound girl, "And this is Miss Galinda Upland-"

"Of the Upper Uplands." Galinda said, giving a curtsy.

"Yes… and this is Boq." He gestured towards the Munchkin.

"Nice to meet you." Javon spoke, shaking Boq's hand and kissing Galinda's politely.

"Why don't we all go inside," Rainn began, "Its dreadfully hot and dinner is almost ready." She turned towards Fiyero, "Yero, your father and I need to check on something, would you please show our guests to their rooms?"

"Sure." He shrugged, grabbing a few suitcases, as they had been unloaded from the carriage.

The guest rooms were along the hallway across from Fiyero's room, and each of his friends got their own. After bringing their belongings to the rooms, Fiyero led them to the dinning room, where they found Rainn and Javon sitting at the head of the table.

A few butlers and maids were setting the food down as everyone took their seats. Fiyero next to his parents, with Elphaba on his other side, and Galinda next to Elphaba, followed by Boq, then Nessarose.

A pleasant conversation soon began, until Fiyero leaned towards his Fiancé, "Fae?" he whispered. "Do you want me to tell them or do you?" he asked.

Elphaba poked her chicken nervously, before answering, "You do it."

Fiyero grinned, that was all the encouragement he needed. The prince stood, receiving everyone's attention, "Excuse me. I have an announcement." He began, and Galinda and Nessa wore knowing looks. Fiyero turned his eyes towards his parents, as they were really the ones he wanted to tell, "Elphaba and I are engaged."

Rainn's eyes widened and a smile crawled across her face. Javon looked proud, and he was. He saw his son growing up into the man he knew he could be. Rainn jumped up and engulfed her son in a hug, "My little Goose is getting married!" she exclaimed. Fiyero rolled his eyes at the nickname but smiled.

Once Rainn released Fiyero and moved to Elphaba, whose hug was more gentle, Javon turned to his son, "Congratulations, son." He smiled and patted Fiyero on the back.

"Thanks, dad."

Once congratulations were exchanged, and they had all finished their dinner, they retired to the sitting room. There, everyone exchanged happy, animated conversation, except for Elphaba, who had sunk into the loveseat next to Fiyero, and barely talked. Fiyero noticed this, but said nothing, preferring to wait until they were alone.

Nessa stifled a yawn, "I think I'm going to go to bed." She announced, Elphaba began to get up to help her, but Galinda stopped her.

"You stay here, Elphie. I can help Nessa." She turned to Nessarose, "If its alright with you."

Nessa nodded, "Goodnight." They said in unison.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Tiggular." Nessa said politely.

"I think I'll hit the sack too." Boq said, standing up. He nodded towards his hosts, "Thank you."

Rainn studied Elphaba, and noticed her nervously twisting her engagement ring. She nudged her husband and gave him a look that clearly said, 'take your son to do something while I talk to Elphaba.' After nearly thirty years of marriage, they were very good at reading each other's mind.

Javon cleared his throat, "Fiyero, come with me, I need to, um… " he fumbled, unable to think of an excuse, "Just come with me." He finally said. The king arose from his seat and Fiyero gave Elphaba's hand a squeeze, and followed his father, confused.

Rainn smiled at her future daughter-in-law and came to sit next to her, "So, Elphaba. How are you?"

Elphaba looked up at the older woman, realizing that she would soon be the closest thing she had to a mother, "I'm fine…"

"You seem nervous. Come on dear, you're family now, you can tell me anything."

The green girl sighed, "I'm just a little… overwhelmed." She admitted, but saw that she needed to elaborate, "I mean, its all so much. Becoming a wife, not to mention a princess… and you know Fiyero will want a baby as soon as possible. I'm just-"

"Scared?" Rainn asked, knowingly. Elphaba nodded, "Elphaba, don't worry, I felt the same way when I married Javon. Just remember that Fiyero loves you, and I can tell that you love him very much." Elphaba blushed and the queen continued, placing a hand on the green girl's shoulder "Everything will be alright, sweetheart. You are going to be a wonderful princess and queen someday. I can see that you already love the Vinkus."

"How can you not? Its beautiful and even though I haven't met anyone, from what I've heard from Fiyero, they are wonderful people."

"They are wonderful. And I'm sure that you and Fiyero will be wonderful rulers. And as for producing an heir…" Elphaba groaned quietly and Rainn stifled a laugh, "You do have to do that eventually, because one, there has to be an heir. And two, I want grandkids. But there is no rush. When you feel ready."

The two women laughed, and Elphaba felt for the first time since the age of three, what it was like to have a mother.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, its been pretty fluffy, but FINALLY here is some drama! :)**

Everlasting chapter 10

The next day, Fiyero snuck into Elphaba's room, careful not to let the door close to loudly. He tip-toed towards the bed where his Fiancé lay sleeping. She rolled over, facing him. _"She is so cute when she's sleeping."_ Fiyero couldn't help but think.

Elphaba snuggled deeper into the covers with a faint sigh. The prince slowly reached his hands towards her and tickled her stomach. Her eyes flew open and she immediately threw a punch at her intruder, not realizing whom it was, before hearing a familiar grunt.

Finally seeing whom her attacker was she shot up, "Oh, Yero I'm so sorry!"

"Its okay..." he said, trying to get his breath back, "Crap, you've got a mean right hook."

"Sorry…" she got out of bed, stood next to him, and kissed him. "Better?" she asked with a smirk.

"A little." He replied teasingly, "But I could use another."

They kissed again, long and passionate.

After finally pulling away, Elphaba regained conscious thought and asked him, "So, what is with the early morning attack?"

"I thought you might want a tour of the castle. After all, it will be your home in a few months."

The green girl nodded, "Okay, just let me get dressed." She said, and Fiyero just noticed the rather short black nightgown she was wearing.

"Oh.. ah, yeah… you do that… um.." he stuttered, stumbling out of the room, and eventually hitting his head on a wall. Elphaba stifled a giggle, "Uh.. bye." And with that he left the room. Elphaba laughed and shook her head fondly as she gathered her clothes. He was crazy, but she loved him just the same.

She clothed herself in one of her normal black frocks and met Fiyero outside of her room.

"Hey, Love." He greeted her with a kiss.

Fiyero then led her around the castle, first to the gardens before it got to hot out, then along the hallways with the large paintings adorning the walls. He passed the library quickly, knowing that he wouldn't see her all day if he showed her that, then finally, to the kitchen.

"Why are we going to the kitchen?" she asked, "Unless you're trying to get me to cook…"

"No, although I would enjoy that. There is someone I'd like you to meet."

Fiyero opened the large door for Elphaba, "Hey, Ellie!" he called, and a red-headed girl looked up from the carrot she was chopping.

A smile lit up her face as she abandoned her knife, "Fiyero!" she called and went to hug him. "How are you?"

"I'm good. And I'd like you to meet Elphaba." He gestured to the green girl who gave a small smile to the young woman. "Elphaba, this is my best friend since, pretty much birth, Ellaynsa. Ellie, this is my Fiancé, Elphaba."

"Fiancé?" Ellaynsa repeated.

"Yup." Fiyero grinned, still glowing at the thought of Elphaba becoming his wife.

"Oh…" The red-head said, trying to hide her disappointment, "T-that's great. Nice to meet you."

"Its nice to meet you too."

Fiyero saw the slight tension between them, and was slightly worried. "Well." Fiyero said, "We need to go, mom wanted us to meet us for lunch."

"Okay." Ellaynsa said, "I guess I should finish making it…"

Fiyero laughed, "Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"It was nice meeting you." Elphaba said politely. Still, there was something about this girl that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

As Fiyero and Elphaba left, Ellaynsa moved back to her cutting board and unceremoniously hacked the carrot in half, "Ugh!" she placed her head in her hands, _"Fiyero… engaged…"_ she thought angrily, _"He can't do this. I love him… I have to break them up"_

She abandoned her station once again and walked out of the kitchen, she saw Elphaba and Fiyero by the railing that looked over the downstairs. As she looked up towards the couple, she saw nothing but the purest form of love. Fiyero held Elphaba close as he whispered in her ear, making the green girl laugh every once in a while, then she would lean up and kiss him.

"_Okay. Maybe I can't break them up… but I can still get rid of her." _The ginger, in a rage of jealously, devised a plan to remove Elphaba from the situation.

To kill her.


	11. Chapter 11

**So, uh, funny story, this was originally supposed to be three chapters... but it ended up being one shorter chapter :P So, the name of the poison is from my favorite show of all time, Psych, I have a story for it, if you want to read it :) so I don't own that.**

**Bonus challenge: Try to say the name of the poison five-times-fast. Its really fun :P**

Everlasting chapter 11

It took a full week for Ellaynsa to prefect her dastardly plan, but on Friday morning, she had gone to the garden shed, and found a pesticide, used for killing weeds."Fitting," she said to herself, "The Artichoke killed by plant killer."

She had put some in a small vile, and now, standing in front of the stove, cooking Elphaba's omelet, she took the glass container out of her pocket, and discreetly put a few drops in the eggs.

Ellaynsa made sure to bring it out herself, as to make sure that Elphaba got the correct omelet. As she brought it out, she saw Elphaba sitting next to Fiyero at the table, they were engrossed in a conversation, but Ellaynsa cleared her throat, the green girl looked up, "Oh, good morning, Ellaynsa." She smiled.

"Morning, Ellie." Fiyero greeted.

"Good morning, everyone." She then placed the poisoned omelet in front of Elphaba.

"Thank you."

Fiyero started talking to Ellaynsa, and Elphaba was about to take a bite when Galinda gasped, "Elphie! I totally forgot! I made an appointment with a wedding planner, come on, we have to go!"

"Can I eat my breakfast?"

"No, we'll pick up something on the way there. Lets go." She grabbed Elphaba's arm and dragged her out of her chair.

"Do I need to come?" Fiyero asked.

"Please." Elphaba pleaded, not wanting to go to a wedding planner as it was, and would feel much better if Fiyero came.

"No, he can't come." Galinda said, "This is your day, Elphie." And with that, they were out of the door.

Fiyero eyed his Fiancé's untouched breakfast, still hungry, "Well, I guess I'll take the omelet." He said.

"NO!" Ellaynsa exclaimed, swiftly picking up the plate. Fiyero gave her a confused look, "Uh.. it has, um mushrooms in it. I, uh, know how you feel about mushrooms."

"Oh, yeah. I hate those things…"

A few days later, Elphaba entered the kitchen, saying that she was going to make her and Galinda some tea. As Elphaba went to search for some honey, Ellaynsa was very glad that she had brought some more pesticide with her. She was about to slip it into the water, but Elphaba came back just as she got it out of her apron pocket.

Two weeks after that particular incident, the young woman had gone to the market in search of something for dinner. As she was walking out of the market place, she decided to take a short cut. This particular short cut led her into a dark part of the village. There were many odd caravans traveling through the Vinkus, but there was one in particular that caught her eye. An eerie, timeworn man sat behind a table near a dark ally with bottles covering the entire surface. The man noticed that she had stopped and looked at his station. "Ah, hello there young miss." He greeted her in a deep, gravely voice.

Ellaynsa moved towards him, "Good afternoon." She replied, distracted by the bottle of dark liquid. "What is this?" she asked.

"Ah, that. That is Naphthalin. At least that's the medical term." He smirked, "What I like to call it is 'The Blood-curdler.'." the young woman's eyebrows raised. "Yes, it takes about an hour to take effect, but once it does, it creates an extreme amount of stomach pain, and things that I would rather not say in public. And, of course, death."

Ellaynsa thought of this, a slow, painful death. Elphaba would know _exactly_ why she was dying. The ginger-haired girl took a few coins out of her bag, "I'll take a bottle."


	12. Chapter 12

Everlasting chapter 12

Following a few days, Ellaynsa was preparing dinner, under the vigilant eye of the executive chef, anxious to pour the flask of poison into Elphaba's dinner, but recognized that should wait. Finally, as her superior left her to dress the salads, she replaced the vinaigrette on Elphaba's plate, which she knew by the green girl's preferences, with the dark, evil liquid.

With a triumphant glint in her eyes, Ellaynsa carried the plates into the dinning room, where everyone sat, waiting for supper. As she placed the plate in front of Elphaba and received a 'thank you', she felt a jolt of adrenaline, eager for her plan to finally succeed.

Ellaynsa slipped out of the room, but lingered by the entrance, wanting to at least hear.

Conversation at the table was lively, and it was a moment before Elphaba took a bite of her salad, covered in toxin, as the substance entered her mouth, she noticed it tasted rather odd, but attributed that to a miscalculation in the kitchen. But as she swallowed, it burned the slightest, and she coughed, "Excuse me." She said.

They all continued their meal, and later adjourned to the sitting room. They were enjoying a plesant conversation, when Elphaba coughed again, more violently then before.

"Are you okay, Elphie?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba waved her hand in dismissal; "I'm fin-" she was cut off by another fit of coughing.

The rest of the room was looking towards her, troubled. "Fae?" Fiyero asked, placing a hand on his Fiancés' shoulder.

"I'm fine." She protested, still coughing slightly, then suddenly feeling a sharp pain in her side. She gasped, coiling into her side.

Elphaba felt faint, and found it difficult to breathe, "Fabala, maybe you should lie down." Nessarose suggested.

The green girl nodded, rising from her seat, and as soon as she took a wobbly step, she collapsed into a dead faint. "Elphaba!" Fiyero cried, quickly moving to kneel next to her. "Dad, call an ambulance!" he called.

Javon quickly went to the living room to find a phone, whilst Rainn moved towards her son, "Goose?" Fiyero looked up towards his mother, his eyes conveying everything words could not.

Fiyero's world blurred to everything but Elphaba, he heard the faint sound of Nessa's chair wheeling closer, Galinda's sobs, and his father saying something about an ambulance being on its way. All he could do was hold his love's paling green hand and hope that she would somehow be all right.

Once the ambulance had arrived, they carried Elphaba out while Fiyero, Galinda, and Nessarose followed. A female paramedic saw the look on Fiyero's face, "Your Highness? Would you like to ride with her?"

"Yes, please." He replied after a moment.

Once arriving at the hospital, Elphaba was whisked away for an examination. Galinda, Nessarose, Boq, Rainn, and Javon arrived at the hospital shortly after to find Fiyero pacing the waiting room anxiously.

"Fiyero?" Nessa probed him, tears in her eyes as they approached, "H-have they told you anything?"

Fiyero only shook his head, not feeling like speaking.

Silence overwhelmed the group. Deafening silence, all of their heads spinning from the recent events.

Eventually, a doctor came out and came to the group, "Elphaba Thropp?" he asked.

"Over here." Boq said.

"How is she?" Nessarose asked, her concern for her sister clearly coming through.

"Are you family?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm her sister."

"Please come with me then, miss."

The doctor led Nessa away from the group, leaving the rest to wonder.

"Doctor? What happened to her?" Nessarose asked.

"Well, it seems your sister has been poisoned."

"Poisoned!" Nessa exclaimed, breathing heavily, tears in her eyes.

"She will be alright, ma'am." He assured her, "According to our tests, your sister ingested a large amount of Naphthatlin. An illegal poison, that is very rare in the Vinkus. We had to pump her stomach to remove the toxin."

Nessarose processed this, "A-are you saying that someone tried to… kill her." She had to force the word 'kill' out.

"Maybe. I would suggest calling in the police on this situation."

"Can we see her."

The doctor looked over towards the group, a young man pacing with a worried, pained expression, a blonde girl sobbing in a chair, a munchkin nervously tapping his foot, and the king and queen, looking concerned. He turned back to the wheelchair bound girl. "Yes, but just be gentle. She is awake, but weak."

Nessarose maneuvered back to her friends, Fiyero was the first to approach her, "Is she alright?" he asked anxiously.

Nessa nodded, "We can see her. But she's weak."

"Nessa?" Galinda asked, having looked up, "What happened?"

"She was p-poisoned." Her voice broke. Galinda burst out crying again, and Boq came forward and laid a comforting hand on her back.

"Lets go see her." Fiyero said and walked towards the rooms, and the others followed closely. But not before Rainn finding a way to inform the police.

Galinda knocked gently and stuck her head in, "Elphie?" she asked softly.

A groan came from the bed, then Elphaba opened her eyes to see her friend, "Lin…"

"Elphie!" Galinda said and ran to her best friend, engulfing her in a gentle hug, "Elphie, I was so worried about you." She whispered.

"Fabala?" Nessa asked, coming towards her sister as Galinda moved away.

"Hey, Nessie." The green girl greeted quietly.

"Fae!" Fiyero burst through the door, jogging towards her.

"Yero…" he kneeled down and kissed her cheek.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He told her breathily.

"Ellaynsa Nuhad?" a deep voice sounded through the south wing of the castle.

Ellaynsa exited her living quarters; "Yes?" she answered cautiously, and was then greeted with the green and gold uniforms of two Gale Force officers.

"Miss, we need to ask you a few questions."

At the hospital, most everyone was hanging out in Elphaba's room, keeping her company. Rainn and Javon were in and out, as they had duties, Boq was the un-spoken food deliverer, and Galinda, Fiyero and Nessa were rotating staying by the green girl's side.

Elphaba as on a steady rode to recovery, although was slightly paranoid and carefully examined everything she ate. "Elphie?" Galinda asked one day as Elphaba scrutinized the sandwich the nurse had given her, "What are you doing?" she asked, unsure as this had been the first time she had seen her best friend eat since the incident.

"Checking this for poison." She explained, sniffing the sandwich.

"Elphie." Galinda said gently, Elphaba glared at what she thought was pity. "Elphie the nurse won't try to hurt you. Its her job to get you… un-hurt…"

Elphaba's face softened at this Oh-So-Galinda comment. "I know, Lin. I just…"

"Its okay, Elphie."

Later in the week, Elphaba was told she could be released from the hospital, and while everyone was helping her get ready to leave the hospital, a knock sounded on the door. Boq went to open it, to be met by a Gale Force officer. "Oh, hello sir." Boq greeted.

"Hello, I'm looking for an Elphaba Thropp and a fiancé."

"They're right in here." The Munchkin opened the door wider to allow the larger man in.

"Miss Thropp, we have gotten a confession for what happened."

Elphaba looked up towards him, intrigued, while Fiyero tensed, _"I'm gonna kill the sick ba-"_

"Miss Ellaynsa Nuhad was on cooking duty that evening." The officer interrupted Fiyero's thought.

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Miss Nuhad confessed to the whole thing," he took out a piece of paper from a case folder, "She says, and I quote, 'I'm in love with Fiyero, and she was stealing him from me' end quote." He closed the folder, "She will be in prison for life for attempted murder and will have weekly therapy sessions as she obviously has some issues."

"Thank you, officer." Nessarose said.

"Good evening, your Majesties." The officer bowed out of the room.

Fiyero began pacing, shaking his head, "This isn't possible." He mumbled to himself, "Not Ellie. She was my friend… she.. she…"

"Fiyero?" Galinda began.

"Just let him get it out." Elphaba stopped her.

Fiyero punched the wall near him, causing everyone to jump, "How could she?" he yelled to no one in particular.

"Its okay, Fiyero." Elphaba assured him gently, "I'm okay. _We're_ okay."

Fiyero's fierce eyes softened as he looked to Elphaba. "But it shouldn't have happened." He came near her, holding her by the shoulders, "I love you, and its my job to protect you."

"I love you too, Yero. But you don't have to take responsibility for everything that happens to me. We're in this together."


	13. Chapter 13

**Only one more chapter after this! I may or may not do a missing-moments story, but I've just been unable to write Wicked lately :/**

**I have to put a disclaimer on this chapter-I don't own the Harry Potter references! I honestly didn't even realize I put them in until later, then I decided I liked them :P**

Everlasting chapter 13

_Six months later_

Elphaba and Fiyero had set a date for their wedding soon after arriving back at the castle, anxious to start their lives together, and now, as Elphaba lay in the bed in the guest room of Kiama Ko (as it was tradition for the soon-to-be-princess to stay in the family's other castle) on the morning of the big day, she reflected on how they had gotten where they were. From her childhood as nothing more than a servant, to her first days at Shiz, her and Galinda becoming friends, the lion cub, (Elphaba couldn't stop the smile that adorned her face at the thought) and now here she was. In less than twelve hours she would be a princess, and a wife.

"ELPHIE!" the door burst open, causing Elphaba to all but fall out of her bed as her best friend and maid of honor erupted through and engulfed her in a hug. "Oh my Oz, Elphie, you're getting married today! You're going to be a princess!"

"I guess I don't have to ask if there's any coffee, you seem to have already had some." Elphaba said dryly. Galinda only giggled, proving her correct.

"Its not just the coffee, although it was really yummy," Galinda retorted, "I'm just excited! You're like the sister I never had, and you're getting married, this is a big deal!"

Elphaba smiled at the blonde, "You're like my sister, too. Just don't tell Nessa I said that."

The two girls laughed, "Come on, Elphie, get up, we have to start getting you ready!"

The two girls heaved themselves out of Elphaba's bed, and down the hall to help Nessarose out of her bed.

The ladies spent the morning getting ready for the afternoon ceremony, or making Elphaba sit still while Galinda and Nessa did her hair.

After a quick, early lunch, Galinda retrieved Elphaba's dress.

It was a champagne colored A-line dress, with modest cap-sleeves and a small, belt-like strip of sequins around her waist.

"Elphie!" Galinda exclaimed after helping the green girl into her dress, "You look so beautifulified!"

"You really do look beautiful, Fabala." Nessa told her sister.

"Thank you."

Galinda soon went to change, and then helped Nessarose change. As they were getting ready in another room, Elphaba looked at herself in the mirror, barely believing what she was seeing. She really did look _nice_. She wouldn't call it 'beautiful' like the two girls had and she was sure Fiyero would, but she admitted that she didn't look disgusting. And she smiled.

A few minutes later, Galinda and Nessarose emerged from the bathroom, outfitted in their blue bridesmaids dresses, and they heard the carriage pull up to take them to the chapel.

At the church, Fiyero had just arrived and was nervously pacing in front of the alter. He genuinely wished he had someone up there with him, but Vinkin tradition stated that only the bride could have a bridal party, so there were no groomsmen.

The priest moved to his spot next to Fiyero, "Your Highness, how are you this afternoon?"

"Good."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah…" Fiyero took a deep breath.

"Only natural." He looked toward the clock in the back of the church, "Almost time."

Fiyero nodded, and became lost in his own thoughts, when suddenly, the string quartet began to play, and the large double doors opened, as Fiyero's little cousin, Nasha walked down the isle, throwing flower petals on the floor. Fiyero smiled as she reached the end and ran up to him and hugged his legs, he patted her head, affectionately.

Nessarose entered next, followed by Galinda, both looking beautiful in their dark blue, knee-length gowns. Nessa was closest to him and whispered to him, "I always wanted a brother, Fiyero."

"I'm happy to oblige." He replied quietly with a playful smile. Galinda smiled at the exchange but said nothing.

The Bridal chorus began, and Elphaba began her march down the isle. She locked eyes with Fiyero as soon as she could, trying to avoid the stares of the guests, mostly people she didn't know.

Fiyero couldn't keep his eyes off of his bride. "Woah…" he breathed. When Elphaba arrived at the alter, he took her hand to help her up, "You look absolutely beautiful, Love." He whispered to her.

"Shut up." She said, barely hiding her smile.

"Dearly beloved." The Vicar began, "We are gathered here today to unite Miss Elphaba Thropp and Mr. Fiyero Tiggular in holy matrimony…" the man continued on with the ceremony, but Elphaba tuned it out, focusing on Fiyero's eyes, and trying not to think about all of the people in the crowd.

An unconceivable amount of time passed when the preacher said, "The couple has written their own vows, and would now like to read them for you all." He turned to Fiyero, "Mr. Tiggular."

The prince looked deep into his bride's brown eyes, and took a large breath, "Elphaba, when I first met you, I never thought I would see this day. I'll admit, I thought you were an insufferable know-it-all." The guests chuckled at this, "But after getting to know you a little, I started to see you as more. And when we rescued that Lion cub, and we kissed… I knew that this day would come. I knew that I loved you, and that there was no one else for me." Fiyero could hear Galinda sniffling, but kept his focus on Elphaba. "You got me thinking, you made me crazy. I couldn't get that beautiful face out of my head. And I know you have your doubts about your beauty, but I promise, for as long as you're mine, I will spend every day convincing you that you are beautiful. That you deserve nothing less than perfection. That I love you."

Elphaba had tears in her eyes, and squeezed his hands in appreciation as the minister turned to her, "Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba took a shaky breath, "You are my reason for living. I wouldn't be here today if not for you. When I was almost k-killed, it hurt so much. I just wanted the pain to stop, and I almost gave up. But then I thought of you, and I realized that I had something worth living for. I'm so glad you were there. But you were always there. Even when I didn't realize you were. Through the pain of my childhood, you were there, waiting for me to find you. When I arrived at Shiz, you were on your way to me. And when I needed you the most, you were there. It's weird to think that you were just waiting for me. You didn't know that I was coming, but I was always there. I love you, and I think I always did, but I know that I always will."

The two exchanged rings, and they had to go through the traditional vows, and they also had to agree to some royal protocol before the vicar announced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."

Fiyero wasted no time on these instructions, kissing Elphaba deeply, and dipping her back dramatically. Once finally pulling away, the two were met with thunderous applause, as they exited the chapel.


	14. Chapter 14

Everlasting chapter 14- Epilogue

**Well guys, this is it! I'm sad to finish this story, but also relieved that I won't have to worry about it anymore :P but, in all seriousness, thank you so much to everyone who has read/reviewed/favored! You guys have no idea how much it means to me to know that you appreciate what I'm doing as, in all honesty, a hobby and my obsession with Wicked. 3**

15 years later

"Mom!" a 14-year-old Cierra Rainn Tiggular called.

Elphaba looked up from her book and went to her daughter's room. "Yes, sweetie?" she asked, then opened the door to see Cierra with her hair in curlers, holding a blue dress, and a black. "Which one?"

Elphaba smiled, "Blue. It matches your eyes."

"Thanks mom!"

"You know," Elphaba began, "Your father is about to have a nervous breakdown waiting for your date to get here." She said with a small chuckle as she remembered her husband's tirade about his little girl going to the Royal Ball that evening. With a boy.

Cierra looked up nervously, "What. Is. He. Going. To. Do to him?" she asked seriously.

"He just wants to talk to him."

"That's what scares me." Cierra mumbled as she pinned her long, black hair up. "Oz, I hope he thinks I'm pretty…" she said quietly, but her mother's keen ears picked it up.

"Honey. You're beautiful and you know it." The green woman said as she came near her daughter, putting an arm around the young girl's shoulders.

Cierra looked at her "You're my mom, you're supposed to think that."

"And any boy who's worth anything will think so too." Elphaba finished.

"Easy for you to say." The teenager huffed. "You married someone who thinks you are."

"Yes, I did. But it wasn't easy to find him. And you'll find your soul mate one day, as well. And who knows? Maybe your date tonight is him… um, what was his name again?"

Cierra blushed, "Trenton." She reminded her mother.

"Ah, yes. Well, I better go get changed." She kissed her daughter's forehead, "You're a special girl, Cierra. So hold out for the best, you deserve nothing less."

"Thanks, mom." Cierra smiled.

Elphaba passed her husband on the way out, "Honey?" she asked at his anxious expression, "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah! I'm fine…"

"You're lying."

"She's going on a date. With a boy." He stressed.

"Would you prefer she go on a date with a girl?" she asked sarcastically.

Fiyero glared at his wife, "You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his encircled her waist, "And I'm just as worried as you are. But she has to grow up sometime."

"I know" He said before kissing her.

_**The End**_


End file.
